Catheters/catheterization procedures for diagnosis or treatment of cardiovascular and/or peripheral vascular diseases are well known, and typically involve the Seldinger technique to make insertions through layers of tissue and through a wall of the femoral artery. After a diagnostic or interventional catheterization, the arteriotomy puncture formed by the catheter or introducer sheath must be closed. The puncture opening in the artery typically ranges from 5 French (0.0655 inch, 1.67 mm) such as for a diagnostic angiography procedure to as large as 30 French (0.393 inch, 10.00 mm) for an interventional procedure such as implanting an inferior vena cava (IVC) filter. Traditionally, intense pressure has been applied to the puncture site for at least 30-45 minutes after removal of the catheter. Patients who have had a femoral artery puncture are then required to remain at bed rest, essentially motionless and often with a heavy sandbag placed on their upper legs, for several hours to ensure that the bleeding has stopped. Other approaches include the use of a thrombotic or collagen plug or slurry, and/or other suturing methodologies for sealing the puncture. Also known are systems and methods for blind delivery, viz., without direct visualization, of a staple or clip to gather and hold together sides of the arteriotomy. However, these closure systems typically deliver, or perform the closure modality via a sheath, which holds the tissue track open. Therefore, there is a need for a low-profile closure system.